Mike's Pokemon Journey
Chapter 1 "World Map, 99 Poke-Balls, Kanto Pokedex, and the Badge Case. That's it. Mom! I'm leaving for my journey!" I headed over to Prof. Oak's lab to get my first Pokemon. "Ah, Mike, I was wondering when you'd come. What Pokemon do you want? Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?" "I've given it a lot of thought and I pick, Charmander!" I opened my Pokedex and read what Charmander's moves are. "Charmander's moves are Flamethrower, Bite, Dragon Rage and Dragon Claw." After I got Charmander's Poke-Ball, I set off for Route 1. On my way to Viridian City, I found a wild Mankey! I scanned it with my Pokedex. "Mankey, a Pig Pokemon of the Fighting Type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch." "This is my chance to catch my first Pokemon! Go, Charmander! Use Dragon Rage!" It shot a powerful Dragon Rage at the Mankey. It was weakened so......"Poke-Ball go!" Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong. That mean't I caught it! "I did it! I caught a Mankey!" "Hey, Mike!" I looked over and saw my rival, Mitch! "Hey, Mitch. How many Pokemon have you caught?" "Not many, only 4. Here, I'll show you." He threw up four Poke-Balls and out came an Aipom, Squirtle, Pidgey and Ponyta. "Wow, you sure caught a lot. Hey, look! It's a Growlithe! I call catching it. Go, Mankey! Mega Punch! Poke-Ball, go!" Right when Mankey punched it, the Poke-Ball hit Growlithe. Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong. I caught it! "Hey, Mitch! Wanna have a battle? Starter to starter?" "Sure. Squirtle! Water Pulse!" "Charmander! Dodge and use Dragon Claw! Then use Dragon Rage!" The strategy worked. But then when it hit, Squirtle used Water Gun! "Charmander! Quick! Use Dragon Rage to block it!" Charmander was too late. It hit him and did a lot of damage! "Charmander, return. You win Mitch." Mitch gave me special medicine to heal my Pokemon. I poured it on the Poke-Ball and Charmander was good as new! I went in the shortcut to Pewter City. There was a no Pokemon side and there was a Pokemon side where you could catch Pokemon. "I'll take the Pokemon side. I need to catch up with Mitch. Let's see what Pokemon I can find, Ekans, Nidoran male and female, and possibly, Phanpy." I walked around and I found a Nidoran male and female! "Cool! Go! Charmander and Growlithe! Bite and Flame Charge! Charmander take the male and Growlithe take the female!" Charmander's move missed but Growlithe's was head on! I caught the female and the other one used Poison Sting. "Charmander! Dodge it and attack with Dragon Claw!" The Poison Sting hit Charmander on the tail but Charmander kept going to attack! "Poke-Ball Go!" I caught two Nidos! Then a Phanpy appeared! "Cool! Pokedex scan! Oh, wait it's a Johto Pokemon. Go, Mankey! Karate Chop!" It hit it head on and Phanpy attacked with Rollout! "Mankey! Use Strength to push it back then use Mega Punch! Poke-Ball Go!" Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong. "I have a full team! Now when I get to Pewter City, It's time to train! There's the gate!" Chapter 2 "Nidorans! Battle each other! Charmander and Mankey! Battle! Phanpy and Growlithe! Battle!" This is how I train Pokemon. "Good job, everyone! Here! Have some Oran Berrys! Hey! The Nidos evolved into Nidorino and Nidorina! And Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and learned Shadow Claw! Tomorrow we fight Brock!" The next day, I walked to the Gym. "Well, if it isn't Mike!" Someone said. "Corey? What are you doing here?" "I'm the new Gym Leader! I was the only person they could use for the Gym Leader when Brock went with Ash! If you want the Boulder Badge, you'll have to beat me! We'll have a three on three battle! Go, Ivysaur!" "Go, Charmeleon! Wait, isn't this supposed to be a Rock-Type Gym?" "It was, now it's a Grass-Type Gym. And I said the Badge name wrong, it's the Flower Badge! Oh, I forgot you got a Charmander! I should've made it a Water-Type Gym! Ivysaur! Use Magical Leaf!" "Charmeleon! Use Dragon Rage!" It burned the leaves. "Ivysaur! Use Solar Beam!" The attacks collided and Dragon Rage won! "Darn it! Ivysaur lost! Return! Try this Pokemon! Go! Bayleef!" "Return Charmeleon! Go, Nidorino!" "Bayleef! Use Vine Whip to grab Nidorino!" It grabbed Nidorino and put him in the air. "I have you right where I want you! Nidorino! Use Poison Sting!" It did a lot of damage! "Solar Beam, Bayleef!" It was a direct hit! "Do you want to keep going?" Nidorino nodded. "Okay! Horn Attack!" Nidorino started to charge. "Body Slam, Bayleef!" Bayleef started to charge too. When the attacks hit it was a double KO! "Return!" "I'm impressed Mike! But can you handle this Pokemon? Go, Grovyle! Leaf Blade!" "Go, Charmeleon! Shadow Claw!" They kept slashing at each other until both attacks hit! "Grovyle! Energy Ball!" It defeated Charmeleon! "Ok. Last Pokemon! Go, Mankey!" "Grovyle! Rapid Leaf Blade!" "Oh no! Mankey!" "Finish it off with Energy Ball!" "Mankey! Use Strength to hold it back!" Mankey held it back but it kept getting closer! "You can do it Mankey!" Then Mankey started to glow! It evolved into Primeape! "Primeape! That Energy Ball has a lot of power! Use Mega Punch to send it back to finish Grovyle!" Primeape punched the Energy Ball back and it knocked Grovyle out! "Return, Grovyle. You did good! Here's the Flower Badge. And a little present! Here. You can have my Grovyle!" "Thank you! Bye, Corey!" I went to the Pokemon Center, healed my Pokemon, sent Nidorina to Prof. Oak, and went on. Then I ran into a wild Pikachu that seemed to like me. So I caught it without having to battle it then went back to the Pokemon Center, gave Phanpy to Prof. Oak, and went outside, and there were 6 Beedrill! "Go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" They were all defeated! "Awesome! Poke-Balls go!" I caught 6 Beedrill! I sent them all to Prof. Oak. Then there was a wild Muk! "Go, Primeape! Giga Impact!" "Go, Charmeleon! Flamethrower! Poke-Ball go!" I caught it! I sent Muk to Prof. Oak. Then I called Mitch on the phone. "Hey, Mitch! How many Pokemon have you caught? I've caught 15!" "I've caught 30." "Wait. Where are you?" "Vermillion City. I'm about to face Lt. Surge. Bye." "Man, I'm never going to catch up to Mitch! I've got it! I'll call my mom, ask for the Pidgeotto and fly to Fuchsia City and go to the Safari Zone and catch a ton of Pokemon! Chapter 3 It took me 5 days to fly there. "Yes, I need 30 Safari Balls please. Thank you." I saw 5 Victreebell. "Go!" I caught them! Here's all the Pokemon I caught, 5 Victreebell, 10 Tauros, 1 Dratini, 10 Gyarados, 2 Rhydon, 1 Exeggutor and 1 Staryu. I flew to Cerulean City and gave all of my Safari Zone Pokemon and Pidgeotto and kept one Victreebell to Prof. Oak, and called Mitch, "I've caught 45 Pokemon! How many have you caught?" "60. I went to the Safari Zone before you and I also have 5 Badges." "Oh my gosh! I forgot about badges! I only have 1! Bye!" I went to Misty's gym and challenged her to a battle, an underwater battle. I put on my oxygen mask and dove in. "Let's see, I can't use Charmeleon, so I'll use Grovyle, Victreebell and Primeape. I've also got Pokemon oxygen masks." I put them on my Pokemon. "Go, Starmie!" "Go, Grovyle! Leaf Blade!" It did a lot of damage. "Starmie! Rapid Spin!" "Grovyle! Shoot Bullet Seed above the water!" Right when the Rapid Spin hit Grovyle, the Bullet Seed hit Starmie and defeated it! Grovyle was defeated by the Rapid Spin. "Go, Primeape!" "Go, Seaking! Horn Drill and Hyper Beam!" It did a ton of damage. "I'll use you when Victreebell is defeated! Return and go Victreebell! Razor Leaf! Hyper Beam also!" "Seaking! Counter with Hyper Beam!" The two attacks collided and Razor Leaf weakened Seaking and while it was distracted, Hyper Beam finished it off. "Go, Gyarados! Rapid Hyper Beam!" It kept shooting Hyper Beam until it got defeated. "Go, Primeape! Close Combat!" It punched Gyarados a lot until it was very weak. "Jump up, and use Giga Impact on Gyarados! Then use Close Combat!" It knocked it out! I won the Cascade Badge! I went on the next route and found 10 Fearow! "Go! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Poke-Balls, go!" I caught all the Fearow! I took them to the Pokemon Center and gave them to Prof. Oak. "You know, Mike, you should take a break from catching Pokemon and battling! You should go to Cinnabar Island! There is also a Pokemon Gym! I'll give you one of your Gyarados and Staryu and you can give me Victreebell and Nidorino! Nidorina would be so happy!" "Okay!" I got my Pokemon then got to the nearest ocean and rode Gyarados to the Cinnabar Island. "Huh, this doesn't look like Cinnabar Island. But the map says it's here! I guess I'll go inside." Then I saw an Articuno! I grabbed two Poke-Balls. "Something tells me I held the map upside down. But who cares!? I'm going to catch an Articuno! Go, Pikachu and Charmeleon! Thunderbolt and Flamethrower! It weakened Articuno a little bit, then it knocked out Pikachu! Then severly damaged Charmeleon! "You can do it, Charmeleon! Use all of your power and make a mighty Flamethrower!" Then Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and made the best Flamethrower anyone has ever seen! "Poke-Ball, go!" I caught it! Charizard flew me to Cinnabar Island and I sent Articuno to Prof. Oak. Time to battle Blaine! Chapter 4 We went on a three on three battle. "Go! Grovyle!" "Go! Houndoom! Flame Charge!" "Use Leaf Storm as a shield!" But Houndoom burned the leaves and severely damaged Grovyle! "You can do it! Bullet Seed!" It shot Bullet Seed and evolved into Sceptile! "Sceptile! Solar Beam!" It shot a very powerful Solar Beam because it took the light from the torches. "Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!" "Sceptile! Power up your Solar Beam with the energy from the Flamethrower!" The Solar Beam beat Houndoom! "Go! Charizard!" Blaine said. "Go, Charizard! Fight one of your kind! Dragon Rage!" "Charizard! Dragon Rage too!" Blaine said. "Charizard! Fly up and attack with Heat Crash!" "Charizard! Heat Crash too!" The two attacks collided and it was a double KO! "Go, Staryu!" "Go! Magmortar!" "Staryu! Hydro Pump!" "Magmortar! Dodge!" "Staryu! Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" It shot a big Water Gun and when Magmortar dodged it, Staryu attacked with Rapid Spin! "Staryu! Quick! Use Hydro Pump and Swift!" It shot a Hydro Pump with stars. It defeated Magmortar! Blaine gave me the Volcano Badge and I went to the Pokemon Center. There was a trainer who wanted me to trade him a Gyarados and a Fearow for a Blastoise and a Machamp. I took Fearow from Prof. Oak and traded Pokemon with him. I sent out Charizard and we started flying. "Hey, look! It's Fuchisa City! We should stop and battle Koga!" We stopped there and I healed my Pokemon then went to the gym. On the way to the Gym I saw Mitch! "Hey, Mitch! Have you got any new badges?" "No. I have the Flower Badge, the Cascade Badge, the Thunder Badge, the Marsh Badge and the Soul Badge! You have the Flower, Cascade and Volcano? Good job, I'm going to battle Blaine now, see ya!" "Grrrr. Mitch is always one step ahead of me. Okay, maybe three steps." I challenged Koga and he sent out Golbat. "Go! Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" "Use Air Slash to block it!" Air Slash blew it one side away, and damaged Blastoise, but the other hit! "Blastoise! Ice Beam! And when Golbat is frozen, Surf!" It defeated Golbat! "Return! Go, Ariados! Solar Beam!" It defeated Blastoise. "Return. Let's see, it's a Bug-type so, go, Charizard! Flamethrower!" "Dodge and use Pin Missile!" "Use Whirlwind to blow it back! Then when it hits Flamethrower!" It defeated Ariados! "Go, Muk! Thunderbolt!" It did some damage! "Charizard! Inferno!" "Muk! Rock Tomb!" It defeated Charizard! "Okay. What Pokemon should I use? Guess only one choice. Go, Sceptile! Use your super powered Energy Ball!" "Don't you know that Grass moves are weak against Poison-types?" "Yeah, but this Energy Ball knocked out a Charmander with one hit. Fire!" "Muk! Gunk Shot to stop it!" "Solar Beam to back it up!" It defeated Muk! I got the Soul Badge! "This says Sabrina only has one Pokemon? I guess I need to fly to Lavender Town and get a Gengar." I flew to Lavender Town and went up the tower. I found a Gengar! "Poke-Ball Go!" Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong. I gave Staryu to Prof. Oak and went to Saffron City. Chapter 5 "Go, Alakazam!" "Go, Gengar! Shadow Ball!" "Dodge it! "Hypnosis, Gengar! Then Nightmare!" It worked! "Gengar! While it's asleep, Dark Pulse plus Shadow Ball!" It defeated it! I got the Marsh Badge! I flew to Viridian City because Mitch told me to meet him there. "What is it, Mitch?" "Erika and Blue are having a double Gym Battle! You and me could team up and we could get our last badges to get in the Pokemon League! What do you say?" "Well, ok! But don't you need 8 Gym badges?" "They changed the rule for only Kanto! Only 7!" We went to the Gym and challenged them. "We will use 2 Pokemon per trainer. Begin! Go! Vileplume!" Erika said. "Go, Rhydon!" Blue said. "Go, Charizard!" "Go, Blastoise! Mitch, you take Erika, and I'll take Blue! Hydro Pump on Rhydon!" "Rhydon! Dodge and use Rock Slide on Charizard!" "Charizard! Make a Heat Crash bubble for a shield! Mitch! While Rhydon is distracted use Hydro Pump on it!" The rocks melted when they went inside the bubble and Blastoise damaged Rhydon! "Charizard! Use Heat Crash on Vileplume and when it hits, Flamethrower!" "Vileplume! Sleep Powder!" "Whirlwind to blow it back!" Vileplume fell asleep and Charizard's attack knocked it out! "Blastoise! Water Pledge!" It defeated Rhydon! "Go, Rhyhorn!" "Go, Tangela!" "Charizard! Make your Heat Crash bubble into small bubbles and throw them at Rhyhorn! And while you throw them use Flamethrower on Tangela! Mitch! While both of the Pokemon are distracted use Hydro Pump on both of them!" We won the match! We got the Rainbow Badge and the Earth Badge! I flew to Pallet Town and went to Prof. Oak's Laboratory and decided what Pokemon I would use for the Pokemon League. "Let's see, there are 6 rounds and in every round you get to use one more Pokemon every round. Hey! The Nidos evolved into Nidoking and Nidoqueen! Round 1, I'll use Beedrill, Round 2, Nidos, Round 3, Dragonite, Starmie and Sceptile, Round 4, Machamp, Primeape, Gengar, and Muk, Round 5, Tauros, Fearow, Donphan, Exeggutor and Pidgeot, Round 6, Primeape, Arcanine, Articuno, Blastoise, Charizard. Ok, I need one more Pokemon. Hey, Professor Oak, you wouldn't happen to have a Lucario?" "As a matter of fact I do! You can have it!" "Thanks, Professor." I flew to the Pokemon League. There was a sign that said, Please put your badges and your Pokedex in the correct place. I did what it said and the computer started talking. "Mike Grams. What Pokemon are you going to use?" I already filled out the form and I inserted it into the computer. "Okay. The Pokemon League is in 5 days. Prepare and come back at noon in 5 days." I flew back to Prof. Oak's Lab and let all my Pokemon out to play and train. 5 days later it was time for the Pokemon League. I left all my Pokemon at Prof. Oak's lab except Charizard and we flew to the Pokemon League. "Okay! It's time for the first round of the Pokemon League! Look at the big screen for your matchups!" I looked up and I was against Corey! 50 minutes later it was time for my battle. I took Beedrill from Prof. Oak. I walked up to the battle field and stood there nervously. Then Corey walked up. "Let the match, begin!" Chapter 6 "Go, Venusaur!" "Go! Beedrill!" "Venusaur! PoisonPowder!" "Beedrill! Fly up to dodge it and then attack with Aerial Ace!" "Venusaur! Grab Beedrill with Vine Whip!" "While you're right above him, use Pin Missile on the flower! Then when he lets go, Aerial Ace!" The attack defeated Venusaur! "Venusaur is unable to battle! Beedrill is the winner, and that means Mike has won!" "We did it, Beedrill! Let's see, who's my round two matchup? The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge? Good thing I'm using the Nidos, they're immune to Electric-type moves." 3 hours later it was time for my match against Lt. Surge. "This will be a double battle! Begin!" "Go! Raichu and Magneton!" "Go, Nidoking and Nidoqueen!" "Raichu! Magneton! Thunderbolt!" "Take the attack! It won't do a thing! Both of you use Earthquake!" "It did a ton of damage! "Raichu! Giga Impact on Nidoking! Magneton! Gyro Ball on Nidoqueen!" "Both use Strength to block the attacks and throw them back!" It defeated Raichu! But didn't defeat Magneton! "Finish it off with Earth Power!" It defeated Magneton! "The winner is, Mike!" I looked up at the big screen and I was battling Lance! The champion of Johto! 2 minutes later it was time for my battle. "Go, Dragonite!" "Go, Gyarados!" "Dragonite! Ice Beam!" "Hydro Pump!" The Ice Beam just froze the Hydro Pump then froze Gyarados. "ThunderPunch! Plus ThunderBolt!" THe attack defeated Gyarados! "Go, Dragonair! Dragon Rush!" "Dragon Rush too!" Double severe damage! "Dragon Pulse!" Lance said. "Strength to hold it back! Then throw it back at Dragonair!" It defeated Dragonair but it also defeated Dragonite. "Go, Starmie!" "Go, Dragonite!" "Starmie! Use Ice Beam to make a dome around Dragonite, but leave a hole!" The dome idea worked! "Now, shoot Ice Beam through the hole!" Then a few minutes later, it broke out! "Use Hyper Beam Dragonite!" "Ice Beam to counter!" Both the attacks exploded when they collided and it was a double KO! "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Lance is out of Pokemon so the winner is Mike!" I looked at the screen and I was facing Red! It was time for my match. "Go, Snorlax!" "Go, Machamp! Close Combat!" It did a ton of damage! "Snorlax! Use Rest!" "Use, Wake-Up-Slap!" "Snorlax! Use Hyper Beam!" "Machamp! Charge a powerful Aura Sphere and throw it to counter!" Aura Sphere won and Snorlax was defeated. "Go, Charizard! Flamethrower!" It shot a really powerful Flamethrower and damaged Machamp badly! "Use Close Combat!" But when it got close, Charizard grabbed it! "Seismic Toss, Charizard!" It defeated Machamp! "Go, Muk! ElectroBall!" "I've never heard of a Muk that could use ElectroBall!" "If you don't believe me, I found it in a Pikachu habitat!" It damaged Charizard badly! "Charizard! Get close and use Dragon Tail!" It got super close, then, "Muk! Thunderbolt!" It defeated Charizard! "Return, Muk." "Return, Charizard. Go, Pignite!" "Go, Primeape!" "Primeape! Focus Blast!" It did a ton of damage to Pignite! "Ha! It needs to recharge, so, Fire Pledge!" It kept using Fire Pledge until it recharged! And it was really damaged! "Primeape! Use all your power and make a super Focus Blast!" It defeated Pignite! "Go, Pikachu! ElectroBall!" It defeated Primeape! "Go, Gengar! Shadow Ball!" "Counter with ElectroBall!" The attacks blew up in a big force. "Pikachu, Thunder Iron Tail!" It was an intense attack so it defeated Gengar. "Only one Pokemon left. Go, Muk!" "Finish Muk with Electro-Ball!" It defeated Muk! "I.. lost the Pokemon League? Darn." I stayed at the hotel where I was staying until the League was over. I saw Mitch! "I became the Champion, Mike! Hey. Before we go to Johto, want to visit the Spirit Ruins?" "Sure!" We went to the Spirit Ruins and Team Rocket was there! "We're going to use Mewtwo, to open a gate into the Spirit World and rule the Pokemon world!" Then me and Mitch saw Mew and Mewtwo. Then a Poke-Ball rolled out of Mitch's Bag and caught Mew, unaware to me and Mitch. Then Team Rocket jumped into the Spirit World. I ran into the portal and Mew's Poke-Ball rolled in too. Then the portal closed. Chapter 7 I found Team Rocket. "What are you doing here?" "I came to stop you!" "We'll see about that, go, Mewtwo!" "What am I going to do? I don't have any Pokemon that could match up against Mewtwo! I only have Charizard in my party anyway!" Then Mew popped out of the Poke-Ball. "You want to join my team? Great! Wow! You know every single move! Aura Sphere!" When Mewtwo was distracted I broke the Time Changer. "Ha! Now you can't rule the Pokemon World! Mew! Use Fissure to knock them into another demension and close the Portal!" They were trapped in another world. The real world to be exact with no Pokemon! "Hey, Mew! Teleport me back to the Ruins!" Mew teleported me back to the Ruins and I told Mitch what happened and Mew teleported me to the ferry to Johto. I showed my ticket and boarded the ferry. I took Mew to the Pokemon playroom and watched it play. Then we stopped at one of the Decolore Islands. I hopped off the ferry and looked for new Pokemon. I couldn't find any and I went back to the boat but it already left! "Mew! Teleport me back to the ship!" Mew teleported me back to the ship. "Wait. Wouldn't it have been more easy just to transport to Johto? Well I can't do that now because I already payed for tickets." Then 30 minutes later, we made it to Johto! I went to Prof. Elm's Lab and he gave me Poke-Balls, a Pokedex and a Badge Case. Then I ran into a guy. "Hey, want a Pokemon Egg?" "Sure!" He gave me the Egg and I started going to the next Route. Then I ran into a wild Larvitar! "Go, Mew! Rainbow Blast! What is Rainbow Blast you may ask, readers? It's a combination of every single move! Poke-Ball, go!" I caught Larvitar! I looked at the Egg pattern and I sort of looked like a Gible. Then the Egg hatched into a Gible! "Gible! Draco Meteor!" Then Larvitar popped out of the Poke-Ball. Then the Draco Meteor hit Larvitar! "Try again! Fire 5 Draco Meteors!" They all hit Larvitar! "Okay, I'm telling you I've seen this somewhere before except instead of a Larvitar it was a Piplup." I started to train all my Pokemon for the battle against Falkner. When I battled Falkner, we had a two on two battle. He sent out Pidgeot and I sent out Gabite(Gible evolved). "Gabite! Use Draco Meteor!" It finally hit what it wanted to hit! "Pidgeot! Brave Bird!" "Block with Dragon Claw!" The attack still impacted but Gabite wasn't harmed and then Gabite attacked with Dragon Claw! It defeated Pidgeot! "Go, Dragonite! Dragon Pulse!" "Gabite! Draco Meteor!" It defeated Gabite! "Go, Larvitar! Dark Pulse!" Then Larvitar evolved into Pupitar! "Pupitar! Earthquake!" It defeated Falkner! I got the Zephyr Badge! I went on the route to Azelea Town and I found a Shiny Charm! "What does this do again? Oh, well. I'll wear it!" Then I saw a Yanmega! But it was Shiny! "Oh, that's what the Shiny Charm does! Go, Gabite! Draco Meteor! Poke-Ball, go!" I caught Yanmega! Then there was a Shiny Elekid! "Pokedex! Identify!" "Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid's weak spot is between it's horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary." "Go, Pupitar! Tackle at its weak spot!" When it hit, it evolved into Electabuzz! "Pupitar! Earthquake plus Earth Power! Poke-Ball, go!" I caught it! I took the way around Union Cave and my Shiny Charm started to glow! I followed a path and I found a Shiny Egg! I took it and it hatched into a Shiny Totodile! I took it and I used my Pokemon Transport Device to transport Electabuzz to Prof. Oak. Then I found Azalea Town! I've been gathering Apricorns and putting them in my Apricorn Maker and I made 5 Rainbow Apricorns which should make 5 Master Balls! I went to Kurt's House and he made me 5 Master Balls! I went to the Gym and challenged Bugsy. "Go, Scizor!" "Go, Charizard!" "Scizor! Air Slash!" "Charizard! Flame Gust!" Charizard used Gust then blew Flamethrower on it and Gust carried the Flamethrower! And it picked up the Air Slash and it was carried by the Flame Gust! It really damaged Scizor! "Charizard! Combine Flamethrower, Gust, Dragon Rage and Aura Sphere into one attack!" It defeated Scizor! "Go, Yanmega!" "Use your Ultimate Attack!" It defeated Yanmega! Chapter 8 I got the Hive Badge and I wanted to catch more Johto Pokemon, so I flew to Cianwood City and went to the Safari Zone and I caught these Pokemon: 10 Noctowl, 5 Ariados, 10 Crobat, 4 Xatu and a Sudowoodo. Then I sent all of those Pokemon to Prof. Oak, then I challenged Chuck. We had a two on two battle. "Go, Poliwrath!" "Go, Yanmega! Giga Drain!" It drained a lot of energy from Poliwrath! "Poliwrath! Focus Blast!" It almost defeated Yanmega! "Giga Drain again!" It defeated Poliwrath and regained health! "Go, Primeape!" "Go, Totodile! Ice Beam!" "Counter with Focus Blast!" It hit Totodile! Then Totodile evolved into Croconaw! "Croconaw! Use Crunch!"